Recuerdos del Shinsengumi
by Ricc-chan
Summary: Tras volver de la era del Shogunato Tokugawa, Tsurugi actúa de manera extraña y Tenma le sigue a escondidas (La imagen no es mía; pese a eso, es de fuente desconocida)


**El equipo de fútbol del Raimon se había tomado el día libre para reponer fuerzas en su nuevo viaje por el tiempo; tras haber vuelto de la era del Shogunato; todos habían planeado como pasar el día: ir al cine, descansar en casa, tomar un helado... menos Tsurugi Kyousuke, el cual había vuelto cabizbajo y sin muchas ganas de hablar; Tenma estaba preocupado y apostó por seguirle cual detective.**

**Al poco de haber bajado, Tsurugi, sin decir palabra, se dirigió al interior de la escuela, yendo raudo escaleras arriba hacia la biblioteca del instituto; allí se sentó y leyó un libro que ponía "Personajes Emblemáticos de Japón, M-P"; su cara se tornó sorprendida y aún más dolorida, acto seguido cerró el libro y se dirigió a uno de los ordenadores; cinco minutos después volvió a bajarlas, con mayor rapidez; Tenma casi le perdía el paso.**

**El delantero se fue del campus del instituto, Tenma se fijó en que no salió hacia el hospital, donde su hermano estaba rehabilitándose, sino que marchó en dirección hacia la estación de tren; Tsurugi era bastante más rápido que Tenma, por lo que al llegar a la estación, el actual capitán estaba agotado; pudo respirar durante unos pocos segundos en los que Tsurugi compraba el billete de tren, al subir hacia los andenes, Tenma hizo lo mismo y esperó en la parte inferior del acceso, buscando una buena vista desde la que ver a su compañero.**

-Tokio, vía 1; Tokio, vía 1

**La megafonía avisaba del tren que estaba entrando en la estación. Tsurugi accedió, y Tenma tuvo que correr escaleras arriba para entrar, no solo en el tren, sino también en un vagón aparte que le ofreciera una visibilidad correcta; su entrada fue muy precipitada, tanto que asustó a algunos viajeros del vagón... si hubiera entrado en el mismo que su compañero, le habría pillado.**

* * *

**Las estaciones fueron pasando y pasando, hasta que entraron en la ciudad de Tokio; Tsurugi estaba mirando un plano del vagón.**

-Próxima estación: Tokyo; Conexión con Marunouchi y Línea Yamanote

**Un Tenma ya adormilado vio como su compañero se acercó a la puerta; se sobresaltó y pegó un salto fuera del vagón poco antes de que sonara la bocina de cierre de puertas.**

**Tsurugi esperaba en el andén un nuevo tren, esta vez el de la Línea Yamanote, el cual le dejaría en la siguiente estación. Ya en Yurakucho, miraba las señales entre la multitud y se dirigió en la dirección que daba un círculo gris con una "H" en su interior: La línea Hibiya. El viaje por el interior de esa línea fue similar al del viaje en ferrocarril, hasta que llegó a la estación H04, Roppongi.**

**La estación era de un tamaño considerable y estaba situado junto a una especie de autovía urbana, una zona bastante liosa, pero de la que ambos salieron con facilidad. A mitad de camino, se paró en una floristería; Tenma, detrás de un buzón, observó cómo compraba flores de color azul y morado, unos colores que se parecían al de su pelo; acto seguido, continuó hasta llegar a la entrada de un templo, que parecía encajado entre dos edificios.**

**Tenma se extrañó al ver el torii: **-¿Templo Senshouji? ¿Que habrá venido a hacer aquí?-**, en el tiempo que pensaba, perdió de vista a su compañero; Tenma entró con prisa... claro, que en un templo, no está bien visto correr, por suerte lo sabía.**

**El chaval, perdido, comenzó a dar vueltas por el templo, aunque no era demasiado grande; hasta que halló una zona vallada, y alguien solo frente a esa valla, mirando al interior; era Tsurugi, hablando solo:**

_-Okita Soujiro Fujiwara no Harumasa... hm... para nosotros siempre serás Okita Souji... ... ¿me recuerdas? Soy Tsurugi Kyousuke... el que jugaba al fútbol... Hace mucho que no nos vemos... unos 150 años ya, ¿verdad?-_

**Tsurugi dio un largo suspiro.**

_-Tsk… no se qué puedo decirte... supongo que debo darte las gracias por ayudarme y por abrir los ojos y ver que ese estúpido de Zanak no era trigo limpio... hm, bueno, eso quizás deberías agradecerlo al equipo entero-_

**Dejó las flores apoyadas en la valla y continuó su conversación.**

_-Dicen que eras una persona muy risueña y agradable... tch, a nosotros no nos lo demostraste, siempre katana en ristre... ni siquiera un chiste contaste... solo pensabas en vengarte de Sakamoto... seguramente te pillamos en mal momento-_

**La voz de Tsurugi se empezó a quebrar.**

_-D… dicen también que en tus últimos días un gato negro te miraba mal... y… que querías acabar con él… pese a estar ya muy grave, quisiste matarlo... y ahi se… acabó... … con 25 años_

**Las lágrimas no tardaron mucho en empezar a caer de los ojos del delantero.**

_-Sacrificarte por proteger a quien lo necesita... me recuerdas tanto a mi hermano mayor... yo... nosotros... te... ¡te echaremos mucho de menos!-_

**Con esa última frase, Tsurugi no pudo seguir hablando y comenzó a llorar amargamente, apoyando su brazo en la valla de separación y bajando la cabeza, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran al suelo. Tenma quería acercarse, pero sabía que no era un buen momento, además de que sus ojos se habían encharcado y estaba ya lagrimeando.**

**Tsurugi pasó apoyado casi diez minutos, sin parar de llorar, hasta que notó que la verja cedía ligeramente, era la puerta de la verja, que no debía estar abierta, ya que solo se abre una vez al año.**

**Intentando secarse las lágrimas miró a la puerta, le faltaba un cerrojo...** -¿será una señal?-, **miró a su alrededor y no había nadie.**

**Terminó entrando en el recinto, esperando que no le detuvieran, hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de la tumba de Okita; ahí se puso de cuclillas, sonrió y tocó la tumba.**

**En ese momento, hubo un fogonazo: durante un instante, el aspecto de Tsurugi era igual al que tenía cuando fue alcanzado por la Pistola Mixi-Max, pero llevaba por encima un haori de color azul y blanco, igual al que llevaba Okita. La escena duró pocos segundos y volvió a su estado original; pese a ello, seguía portando el haori. **

**Tsurugi lo miró emocionado.**

-¿Es tu haori?... ¡M-muchas gracias!-, Tsurugi volvía a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría

* * *

**Las horas pasaron con rapidez y ya era hora de volver a la aventura; Tsurugi, con algo de pena, se dirigió de nuevo hacia el torii del templo para salir, mirando el regalo de Okita Souji le había hecho desde el más allá con una sonrisa y con varias lágrimas todavía. Cuando estaba ya en la calle, notó como alguien le abrazaba por detrás.**

-¡T… Tenma!, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

-Eres… una gran persona… Tsurugi-kun-**, le respondió con dificultad, un signo de que él también había llorado, **-Nunca esperé que hicieras algo así-

-¿Me… has seguido?-**, Tsurugi suspiró y miró a su traje, **-Me ha regalado esto… y…-

**Tenma le interrumpió, **-Okita ahora juega a nuestro lado, Tsurugi-kun, gracias a ti

**Un tímido Tsurugi solo afirmó y le hizo un gesto, era hora de volver al trabajo.**

**FIN**


End file.
